


Hiding In Plain Sight

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, Language, M/M, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Hiding In Plain Sight<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: Megatron, Ratchet, ensemble; Megatron/Ratchet<br/>Summary: He should have known that his former lover would have found him sooner or later. Though he would preferred that he hadn't found him.<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: violence, slash, language<br/>Notes: Not totally sure where the bunny came from, but it popped with this little ficlet idea.</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hiding In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hiding In Plain Sight  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: Megatron, Ratchet, ensemble; Megatron/Ratchet  
> Summary: He should have known that his former lover would have found him sooner or later. Though he would preferred that he hadn't found him.  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: violence, slash, language  
> Notes: Not totally sure where the bunny came from, but it popped with this little ficlet idea.
> 
> 0000

After all these long vorns, he really should have known better than to hope that his former lover wouldn't find him. Something that he had hoped and even preferred not happen at all.

Slag it.

The younglings and certainly Sari wouldn't have understood what was going on. Something that he really hoped that they didn't put the broken pieces of his life back together.

That when he had been younger that he had been lovers with a Decepticon. Not by his own choice and not just a lover of any Decepticon. His lover was and forever would be the leader of all the Decepticon forces.

Really, he should have known better than to try and hide himself in plain sight where he thought that no one, least of all the leader of his enemy would look for him. 

Hidden in plain view in a group of outcast younglings. Slagging lot of good that idea did for him. 

Megatron had found him, knew where he would be at and now he would slagging well do anything he could to get a hold of him. Frag it, he was too old to be running again from the one mech that claimed to love him in his own sadistic and had even metaphorically held his spark in his hands.

So why had he thought that hiding himself among a group of younger mechs and a young organic would be enough to be hide?

Really he was too old to do this again.


End file.
